Naurto and Itachi in Mahora
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto and Itachi get transported to Mahora after destroying the Chobaku Tennin. Naruto/harem. Based on a challenge found in my forum. Please tell me if you take it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! This is the first installment of my challenge fics! It is the Itachi-sensei and His student challenge.**

**Here are the guidelines for it:**

**This takes place in the shinobi war. Naruto and Itachi, instead of separating, go after Madara (impersonation). While there, they end up Kamui'ed to a new universe.**

**Rules**

**1. Naruto must have the Eternal Sharingan due to Itachi and the Kyuubi's meddling.**

**2. Naruto/harem, Itachi/harem, and Kotaro/someone. Naruto must be paired with Eva, Chachamaru, Fuka, Fumika, Ku fei, Makie, Nekane, and others. Itachi must be paired with Shizuka and others. Negi does not exist so Negi's sister comes as a student.**

**3. Itachi must teach Naruto.**

**4. Itachi must room with Shizuka, Naruto must room with Eva and Chachamaru. From there on, it's obvious how they get together.**

**That is the challenge and this is a possible first chapter for it. It takes place right after Nagato uses Chibaku Tensei (Is that right?) and instead of Itachi stopping it, he casts Kamui as his last ditch effort...**

**Story starts now...**

_Groan _"Itachi-san, where are we?" asked Naruto, who could only see the bright lights.

_Hmm... I suppose my Kamui sent us somewhere, probably a different dimension, and if my guess is right... "_I believe we are in a hospital," Itachi thought then said.

"Oh, great! Your up! I shall inform dean Konoemon!" Said a girl with greyish hair dressed in a nurses outfit, before she rushed out of the room.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that he must hold a position of power around here, judging by her reation. Probably comparable to the elders, Kage, or Daimyo." Itachi mused out loud.

"How did you figure that?" Naruto asked.

"The girl was running off to tell him we were up like me and the rest of the ANBU were told to do by the Sandaime Hokage." Itachi explained, before gasping.

"Hmm, what is it, Itachi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Y-your eyes. They have a sharingan and a Rinnengan!" Itachi explained. "But how!"

**That would be my doing,** a giant voice rumbled. **After all, I modified yours into an eternal and gave Naruto the means to achieve that level of power, as well as unlocked his Rinnengan, which was the bloodline of the Uzumaki. I have also released your full mental capabilities and gave you both the ability to use, what the people here call, 'magic'. However, you shall both need training in it.**

"K-k-kyuubi, how are you speaking like this?" Itachi questioned.

**I am using the connection my host and I now share from the release of his powers. If your pathetic questioning is over, I am going to sleep. **The Kyuubi finished before cutting the connection.

They would have woken Kyuubi back up, had it not been for the door opening to reveal...

An old guy with a long beard!

"Greetings, I come in peace, take me to your leaders," The old guy said as even Itachi facefaulted.

"We're not aliens!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, in that case," the dean started, "how about you date my granddaughter?" He asked before getting hit in the head with a mallet that appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto would later swear he heard a girl's voice saying, "Oh grandpa!" right after it struck.

After explaining their tale to the dean, the dean said "hmm, I suppose I could set you up at this school as the new english and gym teachers. You could also teach homeroom class 2-A. Please get me Eva, Chachamaru, and Shizuna."

A few minutes later the door was opened by a blonde haired ten year old, a green haired maid with pointy ears, and a tall blonde girl with "F-sized cups!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him weirdly at that, so Naruto explained himself, "My old mentor was a huge pervert who had an obsession with breasts, and often forced me to find the largest ones and guess their sizes."

"What did you call us here for, old man?" the blonde ten year old asked.

"Now, now, Eva-chan, the reason I called you here is so that you can take your new roomates home. Naruto will be rooming with you and Chachamaru, while Itachi will be with Shizuna." the old man explained while pointing his finger at each one as he said the name so that they wouldn't get confused.

**Done, I may make this like Evil Guy's fantasies or I may just make this challenges, you decide!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Naruto and Itachi in Mahora story. I hope that you all enjoy, oh, who am I kidding, of course you will enjoy, I am an awesome writer!**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem Itachi/Shizuka**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, godlike Naruto (not like he isn't in the manga.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima, or any of the attacks or characters except for the ones that I create in it.**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, while you are living with us, I have some ground rules for you to follow." The little girl vampire known as Evangeline said.

Naruto was still spaced out about everything that was going on and everything that was different in this world.

"What are those things?" Naruto asked, pointing to the cars.

"Those are cars, they are methods of transportation for people that cannot use magic or chakra." Eva said, annoyed at the constant interruption that Naruto was giving her.

"Oh, sorry, please continue," Naruto apologized.

"Baka! I don't need your permission to continue!" Eva, as he had shortened her name to, said before she ran on to a rant that lasted for a few minutes.

Naruto was in his mind and speaking with Itachi.

'What do you think of this place?' Naruto asked.

'It is very different from Konoha, yet, it seems that many things are similar to the village.' Itachi replied.

'Like what?' Naruto asked.

'The language and schooling have many similarities to our own. However, the differences between this world and ours are much more pronounced than the similarities.' Itachi stated.

'I'll say! Have you seen the methods of transportation that are here' Naruto asked before being cut off from the link by a fist smashing into his head.

"What was that for?" Naruto whined to Eva.

"Don't ignore me just because I'm ranting! Besides that, we're here now." Eva said as she went inside.

"Sorry, I just can't help but have a short attention span, I was diagnosed when I was younger, but I'm not sure if it was accurate." Naruto apologized.

Eva softened at that and said, "it's fine, now, you just need to take steps to correct it."

"How do I do that? I never even knew that there was a way to correct it." Naruto asked.

"What you have is common in this dimension, it is known as ADD, and there are medicines that can help it in this world. It is in a field known as Psychology, so I should be able to get some for you." Eva lectured.

Naruto actually paid attention to that lecture since it pertained more to him than the last one, as well as being shorter than the previous one.

"Thanks, Eva," Naruto said with a smile.

Eva flushed somewhat and called Chachamaru to her.

"Get Naruto fit in to the house." Eva instructed.

"Hai, Eva-sama," Chachamaru responded.

Once Eva had left, Naruto turned to talk to Chachamaru.

"Why do you call Eva, Eva-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is my mistress," Chachamaru responded.

Naruto was stunned by the odd answer before ignoring the distractions as Chachamaru showed him the house.

"Its way better than my apartment," Naruto admitted.

Now that he got a taste of this place, Naruto had to admit what everyone had already told him, his apartment was crap.

Chachamaru finally got him to his room and made sure that he was settled in completely before she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Status report," Eva commanded once Chachamaru came to her.

"Hai, mistress," Chachamaru said.

"Naruto Uzumaki appears to have suffered many scars since he was younger, insinuating abuse to his person, and I would guess that there have been some mental blocks on him from all of the abuse, judging by how he reacted when I called you mistress." Chachamaru said.

Eva asked for a replay of the events once Chachamaru had finished.

Eva was scowling at the fact that it seemed that someone else had lived her life after she had become a vampire. "Poor kid," she muttered.

"Will this put any hindrance into our attempts to get away from here?" Chachamaru asked.

Eva thought for a few seconds before saying, "No, we will still go through with our plans, just without Negi, there will have to be some corrections to it."

Chachamaru bowed once she had been dismissed and left to go start making some tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi had an easier time adjusting then Naruto.

Shizuka wasn't that talkative, but she was a bit of a ditz.

Itachi had to save her from falling several times before she suffered any serious damage.

They had found their way back to the room with only minimal talking from Itachi; Shizuka did most of it and informed him about the current state of affairs.

Itachi found himself sweat dropping at the room as it was mostly pink with a purple bunk bed.

"Who is sleeping on the top bunk?" Itachi questioned.

"You are now, we don't have anyone to bunk me with." Shizuka giggled out.

Itachi nodded in response to the question.

"Okay, now tell me everything about the current state of affairs, anything that you may have left off on the way here." Itachi said while using his sharingan to influence her into doing it.

Shizuka just giggled and started rattling off everything she knew about what was going on in the world.

Occasionally, Itachi would write something down on a piece of paper.

Shizuka questioned what was on it only to get another taste of the sharingan genjutsu and have her start rattling off more information.

By the time they were done speaking, Itachi had all of the information on the world that he needed and he sent it to Naruto for review.

It was midnight by the time that Itachi went to sleep that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want us to what!" was heard the next day throughout the academy.

"That is correct. I want you to be a homeroom teacher while you are here. I suspect that this school is about to be caught up in many things that we will need your help with and this is the best cover that I can think of." The dean said.

Itachi and Naruto just looked at each other and wondered how they kept getting into this kind of situation.

'What do you think of this?' Naruto asked Itachi in his mind.

'I don't think that we will really have a choice in this matter in the end.' Itachi responded.

'So, take it for now and see what happens?' Naruto asked.

'We don't have an option.' Itachi scowled before cutting off the connection.

"We'll take the job until the crisis is over and we can find a way back to our own world." Itachi said.

The dean looked relieved before he dismissed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside of the door, Naruto mused for a second before saying, "I have a feeling that this job will get pretty interesting."

Itachi looked down at Naruto and said, "You just had to say it. With our luck, it will be too interesting."

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy the second chapter of this story! Thanks for all of your support.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
